


Everything

by thornado



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Imposters AU, M/M, No Grammar Check, Spoilers for Imposters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornado/pseuds/thornado
Summary: Aaron sighs, closing his eyes."There is no easy way to say this. But here it is,you will never see me again."Inspired by Imposters on Bravo.





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This was not checked for grammar, so please tell me mistakes in the comments!

This was a normal day for Alex, hauling ass to his law firm, drinking as much coffee as he could and doing his work.

"Uh, hey, Alex?" a face appears from the side of the door.

"Yeah, Richie?"

"All the payrolls... They didn't go through..." Rich speaks softly.

"What?" Alex's eyes widen.

"Yeah..." Rich then lightly closes the door, leaving Alex to panic in his lonesome.

The man immediately clicks through the company's finances.

$0.00, one after the other fill the page.

Alex then proceeds to his personal account, the same appearing.

It also looked like a second mortgage was taken out on his house.

"Fuck... Fuck, FUCK!" Alex yells. He shoves his stupid chair away and quickly storms to his car.

As it runs out of gas, he pulls into a gas station.

"Fill me up, regular, credit," Alex grits out as the gas station worker fills the car. He quickly takes the card from Alex before returning.

"Your card was declined..." the worker timidly spoke.

Alex fumbles through his wallet and pulls out a twenty, shoving it into the man's hands.

"Keep the change."

Alex steps on the gas to his home, slamming the door open to complete silence.

"Aaron?" 

The fridge is adorned with a messily scrawled web address.

www.MrAlexanderHamilton.com

Alex types the address in and pulls up a video with Aaron's face on it.

"Hi 'Lex, you must be confused..."

Aaron's eyes dart away from the camera for a moment before looking back.

"...the credit cards, the checking account, the cash. It's a shock!"

Aaron sighs, closing his eyes.

"There is no easy way to say this. But here it is, you will never see me again."

Alex's breath catches in his throat as Aaron continues on.

"The sooner you accept it, the better it is for everyone. You may ask yourself many questions in the days ahead, replay every memory of us in your head, think about every person we met."

Aaron has the fucking nerve to chuckle in the middle.

"You will doubt and question everything. Everyone we saw, you may even doubt yourself at some points."

Aaron pauses again, taking a breath.

"It is only normal. What will you tell your friends? Family? They only need to know that we rushed into a marriage, hardly knowing each other-"

Alex shakes his head, tears threatening to escape.

"They will understand this, accept it. Of course you will still want, or even feel like you need, to find me."

Aaron smiles and his head tilts in that way that Alex always adored.

"Alexander. Please stand up and open the fridge."

Alexander scrambles from his seat and opens the fridge, nothing but a manila folder inside with a smiley face drawn on.

"If you try to go to the police, try to find me, know this. First off, you will never ever find me."

Alexander covers his mouth and the tears freely flow down his cheeks as his opens the folder.

"... and secondly, everyone on the face of this planet will see what is in that folder. Don't do that to yourself. Just let it happen."

Alex turns the computer towards him as Aaron sighs loudly.

"Of course, this is the hardest part. My farewell. You need to move on, Alexander. For yourself. You are a great person with a generous heart. If you weren't, I'm sure this would have never happened to you. I promise you'll find love again. Goodbye, Alexander Hamilton. I wish you luck, happiness, and a good life ahead."

With that the video stops. Alex's eyes dart around the screen, trying to replay the video. He refreshes the page and tries again only to be met with a bright and flashing puppy gif.

"FUCK!" Alex buries his face into his hands and sobs, collapsing onto the floor. 

He fucking loved Aaron. He really did. He trusted Aaron and fuck, they were the picture-perfect couple.

Where had he screwed up? Trusting him? Talking to him? Maybe it was his own fault. Maybe. Just maybe. 

He had nothing.

Aaron had taken everything from Alex.

Including his fucking heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I may add a sequel but don't expect anything.
> 
> Also, I really suggest you check out Imposters!


End file.
